Pure Romance
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: BDSM AU. There must be a reason as to why Eren is allowing all of this to happen. There must be, I mean why would he allow this thug student to suddenly just barge into his calm peaceful novelist dream life and stir it up like a shit storm so catastrophic that it suddenly changed his view in life? What has that little shit done to him? Drugs? Hell, no. Booze? No, well not all the t
1. Scene 1: The Demon Spawn From Hell

Title: Pure Romance

Pairing: Riren (LevixEren, bottom!Eren)

Warning: BDSM relationship, coercion, dub-con, lots of smex, basically porn, porn everywhere. Oh, also may be OOC since Eren may have developed some sort of Tsundere/Masochism for Levi. So please don't read if you're queasy about these things.

Summary: BDSM AU. There must be a reason as to why Eren is allowing all of this to happen. There must be, I mean why would he allow this thug student to suddenly just barge into his calm peaceful novelist dream life and stir it up like a shit storm so catastrophic that it suddenly changed his view in life? What has that little shit done to him? Drugs? Hell, no. Booze? No, well not all the time. Sex? Well it must be the sex then if he just couldn't refuse all the time. Yeah it must be just that… Oh if only you knew, Eren.

A/N: Younger Thug Student!LevixOlder Novelist!Eren, so I've always wanted to write this scene out with an older but still submissive Eren to a younger still a thug Levi and therefore boom, this baby came out. I just hope my smut scenes won't suck. I may need a beta for this so if anyone's willing, please do help me with this one. Also yes the Wing Fic will come, soon enough, needs more planning for that one.

Scene 1: The Demon Spawn From Hell

Eren's life was a routine.

Well as routine as it would get, being a novelist, there would be times where he'd be too unconscious to continue with the routine having pulled an all nighters.

So it came quite a shock when one day/night, he didn't really know/couldn't remember, Petra came by for a visit.

Ding, Ding! Ding, Ding!

"Mh…" Eren shifted in his bed, face still buried in the soft comforts of his pillow.

Ding, Ding! Ding, Ding!

"Fuck…" Eren mumbled as he sluggishly pulled the blankets over him, in hopes of blocking the sound and maybe it going away.

Ding, Ding! Ding, Ding!

Damn, it was persistent, this person, whoever he/she is.

"Why…? Life, why must you be so cruel?" Eren muttered as he turned over to his side and reached an arm out to grab his clock, it read 7 am, which was technically morning but not to Eren who spent all night finishing his new novel, so he groaned at the time.

'I've barely had 5 hours of sleep yet!' He yawned but stretched his arms above his head, pulling the kinks out of his back and stood to go get a shirt on.

Ding, Ding! Ding, Ding!

"Eren?! Are you there?! Please tell me you're not unconscious because of your all nighters again!"

Ah so it was Petra this time, hm, he seems to be getting a lot of those visists too often these days. He scratched his back and went to open the door before Petra calls the hospital… again.

"'Mornin' Petra." He yawned ungracefully; eyes still half-mast with sleep and hair all a mess. "What brings you here on a fine morning of my potential to catch up with my dear beloved sleep?" Eren mumbled as he walked back inside his house, leaving Petra to close the door, already used to his grumpy morning attitude after many years of being friends.

"Oh, I just had an announcement to make!" She giggled, seeming excited and cheerful this morning, closing the door to Eren's home and following Eren inside his house to the living room.

Eren winced, he can already tell this wasn't going to be his morning as he ambled to his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, maybe if he had caffeine in his system he'd be more tolerant of whatever cheerfulness Petra would have this morning.

"So what announcement is this about?" Eren mumbled, taking a good needed sip of his coffee, making his insides feel warm and already he can feel himself start to loose his cranky morning fatigue.

"Well you know how Auruo and I have been dating for 4 years now right? And that I always complained to you how slow he is for not even attempting to ask for my hand in marriage yet. Well guess what?" She bounced on her seat on the couch as she clasped her hands together. Eren could just see the stars in her eyes as she exclaimed the last sentence out. "He finally asked! Yee~" She squealed and giggled as she took his couch pillow and hugged it close to her chest.

Eren took a much-needed sip of the coffee with an eyebrow raised, obviously judging her gleeful parade but couldn't help to hide the smile behind the cup. "That's great, so what other news you bring?" He chuckled at her glare and pouts and shook his head, going over to sit beside her.

"I'm joking, joking! So, when's the fateful day?" He finished off his coffee, already feeling the effects of caffeine make him much more alert and less sleepy and/or cranky.

"Well we decided on a summer marriage! So that'll be next year! But there's a problem…" She took on a more serious outlook and sighed, fiddling with her fingers.

"What could possibly be the problem? You're together, he's a good man, as far as I know, he doesn't have any vices, plus he's got a stable job as one of the editors of a publishing company so… what else is there?"

"You forgot one thing. Levi." She turned a worried stare at Eren, the novelist quirked a brow in confusion.

"Oh, huh?"

"Eren, I wanted for Levi to experience being with a family again so I thought he'd want to stay with us after Auruo moved in but he was adamant in living somewhere else, he said we needed to be alone without a third wheel like him there so we… uhm could do couple things together." At this Petra blushed and squirmed at the words she was saying.

Eren snorted but hid it behind a cough when she gave him a disapproving look. "Uhm, yeah go on."

"So he suggested he'd go live somewhere uhm, preferably here… with you…" Petra was giving me that look, the big eyed innocent puppy look. Oh no, this will not be good.

"Wait, what? He wants to live with me? Why? I mean I'm sure there are other people out there who he can live with, I'm not exactly the most responsible of adults, as you can see." I gestured to my home, which happened to be a little bit messy, with pizza boxes lying on the floor, cups, plates, dinning utensils still to be washed in the sink while clothes littered the floor.

Petra winced at that, knowing what I meant. Her brother was after all a major clean freak and I am not.

"Well he has stated that he'd have to clean your house after moving here, but he was very adamant about it. I can't really stop him, Eren. He wants to live with you. Please do it for me? Please? I mean what else do you have to lose? I'm sure he'd be a good boy and help you with your laundry and clean up the house, not to mention he's a very able cook so you don't have to buy take outs or rely on pizza deliveries anymore, it's seriously not good for your health you know." Here she poked him on the stomach and he winced when she tutted something about being skinny.

"Alright, fine. Sheesh, the brother can stay but under no circumstances is he to disturb me during my work time, especially if I'm inspired. I still have a job too you know." Eren smiled when she laughed and nodded, he clasped her offered hand and gave it a firm shake. "There, deal, now go back to your house and do whatever it is you do so I can go back to my sleep."

Petra laughed at this and took her leave.

Eren sighed, slumping down the couch.

"I hope he won't be a pain in the ass like back then." He shivered at the thought of those narrowed blue silver orbs staring straight at him, unflinching and stoic, as if he could read Eren's every move. It was creepy back then when they were only teens and kids, Eren supposes it'd be even more now that the kid's grown.

"Argh, I'll fret about that later, for now, sleep."

And with that Eren went back to bed.

That evening he got a very unpleasant surprise.

Ding, Ding, Ding!

"Wait! I'm coming!" Eren was on the verge of finishing the first chapter of his next novel, having sent his last one to his editor already this afternoon. He stood up from his seat on the couch and went to open the door. What he expected wasn't who he expected to be on the other side, he thought it was his dinner of pizza, like usual, delivered by the pizza man, instead it was the short form of Petra's brother, with the creepy calculating stare and narrowed eyes.

"Uh, I didn't expect you to move in right away, what the heck are you doing?!" Eren was shoved aside and the demon spawn from hell known as Levi stepped in his house and gave everything a critical look.

"Tch, as expected everything is shit like always."

"Hey!" Eren stopped in his tracks at the intense look he received and only shuffled backwards to close his door.

"I'll clean up later then." Levi turned to give Eren a scrutinizing look, Eren didn't like that look, it was too contemplative, too observant, especially when Levi scanned him top to feet and back up again, like a prey to be devoured.

"Uhm, Levi? If you want to move your stuff, I'll show you to your room then." Eren moved to do just that but was stopped when Levi shoved him bodily up the door, a hand on his shoulder and the other over his hips; Eren found he didn't like this position. "Levi?"

"You've grown well." Levi whispered, leaning close until their faces were just an inch apart, silver blue eyes filling up with something, but Eren couldn't understand what.

"Levi? Uhm please get off me, we still need to-MH!" His eyes widened to saucers when the teen leaned close to seal his lips with Eren's, stealing a kiss from the novelist's lips. Eren struggled to break free, pushing against Levi but the teen was too strong for him, Levi caught his hands into a grip and pulled them up over Eren's head, securing it tight with one hand as the other wandered down, lifting up Eren's shirt and touching his bare stomach.

Eren gasped at the cool touch and Levi took that moment to invade his mouth, slipping his tongue in the warm crevice and rubbed against Eren's own. He trailed his hand up Eren's chest and to the man's nipples, idly flicking the nub between his fingers.

Eren gasped from the touch, then the teen's tongue slid against his tongue and he melted, body shivering and eyes fluttering from the intense kiss, Eren could feel his body start to surrender, knees weakening both from the tongue in his mouth and the touch against his skin. "Mhah…"

Levi pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting from their lips and stared deeply into molten green orbs. "Eren." He whispered, searching for something in those familiar eyes but he couldn't find it there, so he pulled away and took his things, heading straight for the room next to Eren's.

Without Levi's form holding him up, Eren fell down to the floor, panting hard and immensely confused by what happened. He touched his lips, still feeling the slight tingle from another pair touching his and the heated caress against his skin.

Eren blushed and went to his own bedroom, slammed the door close, jumping on his bed and pulled the blankets over his body.

He knew Petra's visit was a bad thing.

A/N: So, yes this is not over, don't worry Levi will deliver all the goods as promised. Eren will be very much thoroughly fucked. Tracking fic: Pure Romance at tumblr.


	2. Scene 2: Irresponsible Old Brat

Title: Pure Romance

Pairing: Riren (LevixEren, bottom!Eren)

Warning: BDSM relationship, coercion, dub-con, lots of smex, basically porn, porn everywhere. Oh, also may be OOC since Eren may have developed some sort of Tsundere/Masochism for Levi. So please don't read if you're queasy about these things.

Summary: Eren finishes his chapter, finally! Levi gets back from school to find a disgusting dirty house. Punishment ensues.

A/N: Can I just say, I am immensely enjoying writing little shit Levi and cranky ass old man Eren dialogues, too bad there are none here atm.

Scene 2: Irresponsible Old Brat

After failing to finish his chapter last night, Eren decided to sleep the awkward first night with Levi off. The next day he woke up to find the kid gone, probably to school and his house all nice and clean.

Talk about clean freak. This kid is a total perfectionist too! He, not only cleaned the dirty dishes, mopped the floor and do the laundry but Levi managed to clean the whole apartment, yes even his bedroom, from top to bottom. Everything was sparkling clean and Eren shit you not, there is sparkle.

"How the hell did he manage to clean the _ceiling_?! And my bedroom too?! Without waking me up?! That kid has some serious ninja abilities." Eren muttered as he glanced all around the place, everything was so… clean and neat. It was giving him mixed feelings and butterflies in his stomach, his instinct told him that everything was suspicious.

Eren decided to brush it off; although he's sure he's going to regret it soon.

He always has.

Instead he started his day off with coffee and toast, taking out a pan to fry himself some breakfast eggs, he started to cook. After transferring his food on a plate and depositing the pan on the sink he returned to the table to start eating his breakfast, never giving a care for washing the dishes.

After breakfast came time for him to start finishing up that chapter he left unattended yesterday, so he took his laptop and booted it up, then started typing furiously on his laptop till his stomach growled and demanded for lunch. He glanced to the time on his laptop screen and noticed it was 1:30pm, meaning he almost skipped lunch again.

He sighed and stood from his seat on the couch and entered the kitchen to go through the ingredients he has in stock. Seems like he'll need to do grocery again, he only has a few eggs left, a bottle of ketchup, a carton of milk and some bacon. He shrugged and checked the pantry instead, looks like he's in luck today, he has the last of his cup noodles left. He took it and heated up water for his noodles then had lunch consisting of cup noodles that are terribly bad for his health if he keeps having them for lunch.

But he shrugged, there's no other way to it. He went back to his work, leaving the empty cup of noodles on the counter, not even bothering to throw it in the trash and continued the furious typing of before.

His alarm went off at exactly 3:30, signaling his meeting with his editor and his next book's cover artist, so he went back to his bedroom and changed for something less casual and more presentable. He grabbed his things and left his house.

Shortly after he left, a certain thug student came back from school with a bag of groceries in one arm and twirling a set of keys on the other, fingers nimbly setting a fast pace which made metal hit metal and emit a ringing sound. He stopped in front of Eren's house and opened the door with the keys, wiped his boots on the mat he placed there earlier that day and trudged forward towards the kitchen.

He stopped abruptly at the sight, eyes narrowed with a nasty growl as he saw the empty cup of noodles and cracked eggshells on the counter, the dirty plate and pan in the sink, the crumbs of toast that lined the floor and tables.

He just cleaned everything this morning!

He left the bag of groceries on a cleaner part of the counter and stomped his way to Eren's room, bursting open the door to find no one inside, he checked everywhere, even the baths and still no sign of the older man. He growled with a dangerous glare.

"That stupid irresponsible brat of an adult! No he's not even worthy to be called adult with what he does!"

No matter, he'd just punish the man later, when he comes back.

Levi angrily went back to the kitchen and took the cracked eggshells and cup to the trash, wiped the counter with a rag and then washed the used plate and pan.

Afterwards he started to take out the grocery and place them in the appropriate places. He'd bought vegetables, meat and spices, enough for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's packed lunch.

He'd rather eat his own cooking than to rely on buying cafeteria food, yuck. He had to endure for today because some irresponsible twat doesn't know when to do his shopping.

After finishing this he went to his room to finish up his homework's and assignments. He may be a thug but he's not irresponsible, unlike a certain old brat.

An hour after, he heard the door open and close and he narrowed his eyes with a sadistic gleam, lips pulled into a smirk.

'Ah, the brat returns.'

Eren sighed as he plopped himself on the couch face first, feeling the effects of the meeting hit him then. The artist had a brilliant idea for the cover but it wasn't brutal enough for Eren. He wanted more red, more black, something dark and bloody for his next book, but his editor was right, no one's going to buy a book if it's too horrifying. He decided to go along with the idea; it was a beautiful cover anyways, just needed more gore.

He nuzzled his face against the couch pillow and was well on the way to falling asleep when a cold hand wandered up his side, lifting up the turtleneck shirt he wore, he gasped and turned to see the demon spawn on top of him, eyes narrowed into slits with a very menacing look about him.

"Gah! Levi your hands are cold! Get off me, what the hell are you doing?!" Eren squirmed from under the teen, but as before he couldn't fight the strong teen off, plus in his awkward position with his back to the teen, he couldn't exactly stop the wandering touches.

"You left the kitchen in a mess, you douche. I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one, Eren-_san_." The honorific came out too sarcastic sounding to be respectful, plus the gleam in Levi's eyes was too… sharp and cold.

Eren gulped, eyes wide, images of yesterday's kiss flashed into his mind and he shook his head, trying to get himself in order. He managed a glare and pushed against the chest with one hand, having only managed to turn half way with his side to Levi's chest. "Yes, I know, I was going to clean it later! I'm too busy with my writing, you brat, now get off of me!"

Levi's eyes flashed with something and Eren stopped struggling for a second. That was all the teen needed and took both of Eren's hands and pull them up in a bruising hold above said man's head, the position was eerily similar to that of yesterday, only the difference was, while Levi was much more gentle in his hold yesterday, today he was more rough, the grip unmercifully tight against Eren's wrists.

"Ow! You little shit! That hurts! Let go of me!" Eren struggled to pull his hands out of the grip but Levi's hold remained strong, he glanced up aiming to glare but stopped at the serious menacing look in Levi's eyes.

"Bullshit, Eren-san, bullshit. You never planned to clean no shit, you ungrateful bastard, you're the brat here." Levi leaned close, his lips just an inch from Eren's and whispered. "Since you're a brat and all brats need to be disciplined, well you're in luck tonight." He pulled away and took the belt off from his pants and tied Eren's wrist with it. Having both hands free, he was now able to push Eren;s shirt up to the man's chin and touch.

He glided his hands along Eren's sides then up to the man's chest, ghosting over a nipple, he locked gazes with Eren's seafoam eyes and brushed his index finger against the nub, eliciting a surprised gasp from Eren.

"Ah! What…" Eren's eyebrow scrunched up in confusion as Levi kept up with the touching, rubbing his nipples with nimble fingers, making him gasp and sigh from all the attention. "W-why are you… d-doing this?" He questioned, feeling his knees weaken from just a simple touch, why is his body reacting this way? And so easily to a mere touch from this boy?

No, there must be something… hypnotism, maybe?

But no…

Eren moaned when all Levi did was lean forward and leave butterfly kisses against his neck, alternating from biting and lapping up the bitten skin with his soothing tounge, leaving trails of saliva against milky smooth skin.

"A-ahmmm… L-Levi, why-ah!"

Eren tilted his to the side, leaving Levi with more room to kiss and bite. Eren's eyelashes fluttered as hands touched him everywhere, nimble fingers tweaking his nipples, soft lips against his skin, teeth biting and a tongue that would lick the pain and convert it to pleasure.

Already he was a mess and the game hasn't even started yet.

Levi noticed this and he smirked, seems like someone is getting excited, especially down there. He could feel Eren's manhood grow stiff against his thigh and he purposely brushed his thigh against the growing bulge.

Eren moaned and gasped, blushing furiously at his reaction, incredulous at the same time embarrassed. "Wha-What, no I!" He clenched his eyes close and buried his head to the side, trying to cover himself by pulling his legs close and up to hide the bulge but Levi won't have any of it.

He placed one hand under Eren's knee and the other on the man's thigh and pushed them far apart, leaning close so his body is wedge in between the parted legs. Eren yelped and if possible blushed harder.

"W-what do you think you're doing?! Stop this, you… brat, mh." He bit his lips to stop himself from moaning as Levi palmed his erection.

"Why? I can see you're enjoying this. If you really didn't want this, you wouldn't get this excited." Levi smirked and leaned close, his face inches from Eren's.

Eren glared and wanted to believe that was a lie but somewhere deep within him, a voice kept saying yes and he feared he'd gone mad.

This is all so ridiculous!

Still that hand kept up with it's rubbing against his member and the other wandered up his chest, pinching a nipple and finally rested against his cheek. He glared, sea foam eyes narrowed into what he hoped was a determined stare but Levi only smirked wider at the familiar stare he received.

He always did like that look in his face, that fiery determination.

It just made Levi want him more.

"I know what you're thinking, you think this is rape or even molestation but you're both wrong. This is discipline, because you cause such a mess, I'm going to mess you up so you'll learn not to make messes everywhere you go."

Levi leaned close, his lips against Eren's red ear and whispered.

"And then I'm going to make you lick it clean."

Eren's eyes went impossibly wide as Levi hastened his pace in rubbing his palm against Eren's erection, continuing his slathering of kisses and bites against a long smooth neck and occasionally tweaking a nipple with his other hand.

Eren's moans increased in volume and pitch as the wave of pleasure kept flooding him, over and over with the touches and kisses. It was too intense.

He tried to bite his lip again to stop from moaning and making indecent sounds but Levi only quirked a brow and pulled him into a fierce possessive kiss, infiltrating his mouth with a hot tongue and exploring every inch of his crevice.

His eyes hazed over with pleasure, having fallen half-mast at the intense feelings that overwhelmed him, wave after wave of it. His mouth plundered by Levi's tongue, rubbing against his own in a filthy dance of lust and pleasure.

He couldn't help it, the pleasure was coming faster and faster, pushing him higher and higher and he moaned loudly. Levi going back to kissing his neck, leaving hickeys and bruises against his skin.

How could he feel so good?

He shouldn't even like this but… he couldn't help it.

"L-Levi… ahhh…"

He squirmed when a particularly hard bite gave a jolt of intense pleasure down his spine and he came, hard and loud.

"I…" He slumped boneless against the couch, eyes fluttering still from the pleasure as he rode the aftermath of his orgasm.

Levi pulled his hands away from the soaked pants and smirked, seeing the essence of Eren's pleasure dirtying his briefs all the way through his pants, he then lifted his hand and licked his fingers with a leisurely smile.

"Hopefully this will teach you a lesson in responsibility, old brat."

With that Levi untied Eren and left to go back to his room, maybe to finish his homework and make dinner.

Leaving a very very confused and overwhelmed Eren on the couch in the living room.

A/N: So, there's still no sex but I'm doing this slow so as not to overwhelm Eren, even though I still think, he's overwhelmed by what happened to him in this chapter. Intense orgasm through hand job wow, just wow. So I've decided if you guys have any queries or what not you can drop an ask in my tumblr account: AnnonymousInsanity. Oh and you're free to request 3 sentences drabbles, I'm trying to explore my writing skill so yeah I wouldn't mind! Thanks for reading! ^w^


	3. Scene 3: Revenge Prank Foiled!

Title: Pure Romance

Pairing: Riren (LevixEren, bottom!Eren)

Warning: BDSM relationship, coercion, dub-con, lots of smex, basically porn, porn everywhere. Oh, also may be OOC since Eren may have developed some sort of Tsundere/Masochism for Levi. So please don't read if you're queasy about these things.

Summary: Eren decides to get back at Levi, Levi's day at school sucks balls and Eren's plan backfires.

Scene 3: Revenge Prank Foiled!

After yesterday's spectacle of a 'punishment', Eren decides that he has to get control back in his hands. This is his house; he should be the one telling the kid off not the other way around! So he made a plan to get back at the stupid kid from hell.

Eren snickers at his brilliant idea.

We doubt it, old brat, wholly doubt it.

He reviewed his blueprint, well technically it a white piece of bond paper used for printing his written works but to him it's good enough. Today is Friday so that means the brat is gone to school and he distinctly heard the kid says something about going to buy more grocery so he won't be back till later, probably by 6pm.

He glanced at the clock, noting the time to be 1pm, he still has enough time to go out and buy the needed things for his plan of action and then go assemble everything up just in time for the kid to get back!

Great! Amazing! Wonderful!

"Now let's see then…" Eren read his plan of action.

Eren's Ultimate Prank:

Once Levi gets home from school and opens the door the wire attached to the door handle will trigger the bucket filled with Pink Paint to fall on top of his head and coat his body with the embarrassing girly color, then once he grabs for a towel the towel conveniently placed by the table beside the door, said towel will stick to his fingers because of the super glue applied to it before hand, then Levi having no choice but to wash himself off of the mess will head over to the bathroom but he'd slip on the oil covered floor and fall into the bath tub filled with sparkly gluey glitter. Now not only is the kid a painted in girly pink but also coated with cute glitters! Aw~

And Eren will laugh his ass off at the stupid look on the kid's face.

Brilliant! Sheer bloody brilliance! Eren snickers evilly to himself, imagining that he stands over a great precipice laughing in this evil overlord manner.

What great imagination, but then again he is a novelist, he's great at that.

So having reviewed everything, he decides to head out and buy the necessary ingredients to his evil plan. He grabs his keys and wallet, closes and locks his door and heads off to the mall's hardware store to buy everything needed.

Meanwhile Eren's 'prey' is at school…

"Levi!" A high girlish tone of voice called him over and he mentally groans. Ever since his classmates got a hold of the information of him now living with the popular romance novelist Eren Jaeger, every girl in every level has asked him to deliver their love letters and fan mails, sometimes bugging him about what kind of man the famous writer is.

'Well I'd say this much, he's a spoiled, irresponsible old brat. Doesn't know how to clean his living space, wash his clothes not even cook and only relies on unhealthy fast food and pizza deliveries. How's that for your idol man now, huh?'

"Levi! Did you deliver my fan mail to Mr. Eren Jaeger?" Squealed the girl in front of him and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and snorted.

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude to you, but I'm not your delivery boy, in fact I'm no one's delivery boy, so if you guys want to send him stuff do it traditionally. I am not doing anyone any favors, got that? Stupid ass fan girls and their annoying clingy ways." He muttered as he walked around the shocked, speechless girl and headed for his classroom.

Of course that didn't end up well when the girl's boyfriend found out. Too bad he's the top dog of a certain famous thug group around town, the guy ended up with a huge black eye and sore ribs.

"Listen fucker, your bitch deserved it for treating me as her delivery boy, in fact she's not the only one so suck it up. If you wanna challenge me then prepare for it, all you have is air. It sickens me." He moved past the twitching heap that is the girl's boyfriend and headed for his classroom.

Why the hell is everyone so against his going to class this morning? Must be a sign or something, foreshadowing is it? Levi scoffed it off and chewed on his lollipop stick, having finished off the treat a while ago, after beating girly's boyfriend.

"Levi! You shouldn't be so hard on them! After all she just wanted to get to know this country's famous romance novelist who just happened to be your caretaker!"

Hanji that shitty glasses is back. Just great.

Levi snorted at the word 'caretaker'. If anything, he's the caretaker not Eren old bratty Jaeger.

"I doubt that old brat can take care of himself, I'm surprised he's even alive right now with what I saw the first time I came into his house. Tch what a shitty place." Levi chewed out the stick and threw it nonchalantly into a trash bin.

Hanji only gave him that knowing smile and he cursed mentally, he shouldn't have told that bastard anything.

"I'm guessing you're the culprit who spread that fucking news about me staying with Eren huh? You stupid shit." Levi growled, irritated that this woman always seems to like spoiling his days. She knew how much he hates crowds, especially fan girls with their high-pitched voices and squeals.

"Well, if it helps I never intended for them to keep on bugging you after the first five declines of delivering their fan mails. They're persistent."

"Bullshit, but whatever, hopefully this example will teach them to stop crowding me. The stupid shits."

"I still don't get your poop jokes and your attachment to poop when you're so intent on cleanliness. What made you this way Levi? Maybe if I conducted an experi-MFP!"

Levi rolled his eyes and pushed Hanji's face into a wall, in hopes of shutting her up, but as always it never did, instead she continued her rambling and he decided to ignore whatever she had to say.

Instead his thoughts drifted to last night, with green eyes filing with lust and desperation, moans and sighs rolling from incredibly soft lips, skin smooth and dotted with sweat and the unique scent that is exquisitely sweet.

_"L-Levi…"_

He could still hear that voice in his head and he smirked, he couldn't wait to get back home and do more.

Hanji caught the smirk and grinned, all teeth and Cheshire mischief. "Oooh! Is Levi thinking about the famous novelist and how much beautiful he is?! I knew it! You're attracted to him too! That's why you're so cranky lately! Hahahahaha!~" She cackled at her discovery and Levi only rolled his eyes, having used to her random thought train.

'Although… she's not quite wrong about that…'

He just wants the day to pass quickly so he can go back and see those exotic green eyes again.

Eren got back to his house quite later than planned, he met his best friend at the mall and couldn't help but to catch up on everything and chat up about their memories. So he'd have to do this quick if he wants to assemble everything before Levi gets back.

"Now then, the glitters first!"

He grabbed the plastic bag with enormous amounts of glitters in it and headed to his bathroom to dump everything in the porcelain tub. Bags and bags of glitters later he went in search of a towel that he wouldn't be using anymore and carefully coated it with the super glue, his friend suggested this brand because it was ultra sticky.

Eren smirked and carefully placed the towel on the table by the door. "Now! For the paint!" This was the most exiting part of his plan.

He took a chair and set it in front of the door so he could climb on it and reach the ceiling easier, he took a hooked screw and begun screwing it on the ceiling just a few inches from the door then he grabbed a long piece of wire and attached one end to the door while the other he looped through the hook and attached to the bucket, then he carefully tilted the bucket sideways, testing to see if it will fall and smiled when it didn't, removed the top lid and cackled.

His plan was a success!

Well not yet, he just needs to get down from the chair and maybe hide somewhere before Levi gets back.

Too bad, before he could climb down the chair the doorknob started to turn and he gasped, eyes wide in panic as he grabbed the paint bucket before it would land on his head, in his haste he forgot that his position was right in front of the door so when the door opened.

Splash!

The chair toppled over and he was coated in pink instead of his intended target.

There was silence as both occupants stared at each other.

One wet with pink paint the other speechless with no bags of groceries in sight.

This caught Eren's attention though.

"Wait, you didn't buy food?"

Levi only stared at him with a blank look, eyes roaming to the bucket of paint then to the suspicious towel on the table by the door, then his gaze went back to Eren.

"So you thought you could prank me huh? Revenge is it? Well too bad for you, your luck sucks." Levi casually closed the door and locked it, a sigh escaping his lips. "And I thought it would be nice to go out to eat since today's Friday and I don't have school tomorrow. Oh well looks like we'll have a change of plans instead."

Eren gulped, not liking the gleam in Levi's eyes.

"L-Levi… It's not what it looks like, well okay maybe it is but you started it! You molested me you perverted brat! This is my home I get to do whatever I want in my home! Who says you can do that to me huh?!" Eren glared, havig enough of Levi's mind tricks and guilt tripping which was definitely not cool, because this is his house and not Levi's.

Levi tilten his head to the side with a brow raised. "Oho? So what if it's your house, I'm the one keeping it clean and tidy, you're the brat here with no sense of responsibility and this just proves that you have no sense of maturity either. Really revenge in the form of paint and I bet you even have glitters in the tub to match. You're the brat here not me."

Then he leaned forward, dangerously close to Eren's face.

"Brats need to be punished, Eren-_san_, remember that."

Then he was grabbed and pulled towards the bathroom, the door locking with a final click.

Eren you fucked up one big shit.

A/N: Sorry about that but I had to cut it there! I'll post the smut scene in the next chapter, sorry for the blue balls but it is necessary. Anyways hope this chapter brought to you guys something about Levi. I enjoyed writing Levi as a shitty thug student. See you guys next chapter!


	4. Scene 4: Bathroom Punishment Ensues!

Title: Pure Romance

Pairing: Riren (LevixEren, bottom!Eren)

Warning: BDSM relationship, coercion, dub-con, lots of smex, basically porn, porn everywhere. Oh, also may be OOC since Eren may have developed some sort of Tsundere/Masochism for Levi. So please don't read if you're queasy about these things.

Summary: Discipline Part 2 Dun dun dun!

Scene 4: Bathroom Punishment Ensues!

He was flung inside the bathroom, landing on his side with a thud and groaning at the pain from the hard tiled floor, he turned to glare at Levi but was stopped by the intense hurt and disappointment flash from Levi's face. It was quick though, like lightning, as soon as it was seen it was gone by the next blink of the eye.

Eren felt curious but there was more pressing matters to attend to.

Like his so called punishment for example.

Levi tch'd and moved to straddle Eren's hips, he older man seemed to snap out from his thoughts and began to struggle again. Pushing at Levi's chest and bucking his hips in attempts to throw the teen off, but it was futile, despite the height difference, Levi seemed to weigh more than Eren and seemed to be stronger too.

They grapple and wrestled, Eren in hopes of escaping whilst Levi aimed to grab Eren's wrists so he can tie them behind the man's back. It took a while but the winner was obvious from the beginning.

Levi was toned and lined with fine muscles, abs and biceps, his body built strongly, like a fighter's physique, all hard muscles and strong arms, it was obvious that he worked out and kept his body fit and strong.

While Eren wasn't built as strongly, sure he had muscles but nowhere in comparison to Levi's own, despite the age difference and time to spare. Eren had a lot of time on his hand to work his body to perfection but all that was lost in writing and plotting for his stories, plus the irregularity of his sleep time and eating habits spelled for his body muscles' doom.

He knew from the start that he was going to lose.

Doesn't mean he has to admit it.

Nor surrender without a fight.

If anything, Eren is well known to be quite hardheaded and stubborn, like a mule. Even when it will only bring him pain in the end.

Eren struggled as Levi pushed him flushed against the side of the tub with his ass high up in the air while his face was being smudged into the hard porcelein. He felt Levi grab his wrists in a tight grip then pull them behind and tied them off with the belt the teen previously wore.

The belt was tied tightly, not enough to cut circulation but enough that Eren couldn't move them at all, bent at the elbow with his fists flushed against his back, this pushed him to bend his back a little and show off his chest. He tried to tug against the bonds but only hissed when the leather bit tightly into his skin, chafing against his wrists and making red marks bloom across the milky white skin.

Then Levi leaned back and marveled at the sight, with Eren's back to him and the man's face turned to the side, he looked rather vulnerable but those eyes spoke differently, always with that gleam of deadly determination to win, or in this case to resist Levi. Always resisting…

'Why can't he just be a good boy, like before? You used to follow my orders… what happened?' Levi thought sadly as he allowed one hand to roam down Eren's bound hands and then to the man's lower back, drifting dangerously close to Eren's butt.

Eren's glare hardened when he felt Levi's touch go down, close to the edge of where back meets ass and he struggled anew, his hands may be bound but he still has use of his legs. He bucked against Levi's straddle and attempted to throw a kick against the back of Levi's skull.

Unfortunately he only ended up getting his leg grabbed and pulled up so his face smacked down against the tiled floor hard. He hissed and moaned at the pain inflicted to his cheekbone and his glare renewed with anger mixed in.

"You bastard!"

Levi only stared in apathy.

Eren felt this was even deadlier than the smirk and grin he used to get from the teen.

"Levi?" He asked, his voice hinting with a tone of edginess and panic, wavering at the blank stare.

Levi spoke no more and just pushed Eren into the tub half filled in sprinkles, re-straddled him again and opened the shower, letting it fill the tub with water and rain on Eren, washing away the pink paint and mixing in with the sprinkles and water, turning the water into a light pink color.

"Levi?" Eren attempted to grab Levi's attention but the teen ignored him and kept up the eerie stare, he truly felt panic when the teen grabbed a knife and began cutting away his clothes. He trashed in the tub, sending pink water and sprinkles everywhere as he struggled from under the man's weight.

"Levi!"

He was ignored, his struggles were futile as Levi finished cutting up his clothes, now bare and nude for the teen's eyes to see. He squirmed underneath the teen, clenching his eyes closed as he attempted to cover his privates by shifting his legs closer together.

Levi would have none of that and instead pulled the knees apart and let his eyes roam wherever. Eren blushed a deep red color and turned his face to the side in attempts to hide his face against the white porcelein of his tub.

This gained Levi's attention and he grabbed Eren's chin, forcing the man to meet his eyes and he leaned forward to capture those soft lips, initiating a kiss, both aggressive and cold.

Eren shuddered against the kiss, he felt the wrongness of it like it shouldn't be that cold, it should be like before, all filled with fire and passion, this kiss was hallow with only dominance and control as the subject and purpose. He tried to turn his head away and stop the kiss but he couldn't with the grip against his chin.

Instead tears fell down against his cheeks from the utter helplessness he felt, from this kiss, which was so cold as ice, it was burning him from the inside.

Strange though that he would cry because of a kiss.

Levi stopped kissing him and pulled away, still with the blank look in his eyes, he observed as tears run down flushed cheeks and mix in with the pink water and glitter. Then he leaned forward and licked those tears away, occasionally kissing the heated skin, he drifted down to Eren's chin and began sucking against the skin and alternated between biting and licking, laping at the surface like a marking ritual, a sign of his possession over Eren.

He went from Eren's neck to his collarbones, all met with the same treatments, all felt cold despite the supposed action or passion.

There was none of that spark he felt the other night, or the heated pleasure, this time it was cold and Eren could felt himself drown from it, from the numbness and cold as if trapped inside a cold wasteland.

"Levi… please… stop…"

He sobbed, green eyes pleaded with cold silver, tears continue to pour from the green depths with despair and something akin to regret.

Levi sighed and shook his head. "I can't, this is your punishment, whether you learn from this is up to you but I will not stop, I can't or you'll never learn. That's how it always was with you."

Eren's eyes blinked in confusion.

'Always was? But I haven't experience anything like this before?'

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt wandering hand go down his chest, past his hip and over his butt, softly kneading the flesh mound and Eren couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp.

"Levi!"

Levi continued to caress Eren's bottom and watched as the man bit his lip to stop the gasps from escaping pink soft lips. He leaned forward and planted a kiss against Eren's lips and softly bit against the mounds, while his hand continued to knead the fleshy bottom.

His other hand went and casually pumped the ignored member, teasing the slit with his index finger and he felt Eren elicit a soft moan between their lips.

"Mh, Levi."

He continued the kiss, coaxing Eren's tongue to play, while his hand continued to slip up and down the man's growing erection. Then suddenly he slipped his finger in between the crack of Eren's butt and teased the entrance, circling it with his finger and plunged inside.

"Ah! Levi!"

Eren winced and groaned in pain, tears once again began to form in his seafoam eyes as he tried to relax his muscles to accommodate the finger inside him. Levi continued to kiss him to distract him from the pain and began pumping his member to add pleasure to top off the pain.

It seemed to work because Eren began to relax and moans escaped his lips, muffled by the kiss, instead. So Levi began to twist his finger inside Eren, eliciting more moans muffled by lips as he searched for something. He knew he found it when Eren moaned loudly and shuddered, his muscles vibrating from the pleasure.

"Oh! Ahm…"

Levi kept hitting that same place and suddenly Eren was resolved into a moaning mess, he stopped pumping Eren's length and instead grabbed his own and began pumping it in tune to his finger's thrusts. He added a second finger in and began to stretch the tight hole, Eren moaning from being filled by two fingers, both from pain and pleasure as those two fingers kept brushing against that spot.

Suddenly Levi pulled his fingers out and almost smirked at the curious and disappointed look Eren gave him. He instead grabbed Eren's legs and shifted it to drape over his shoulders and arranged his position so his erection was rubbing against Eren's entrance.

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Eren and whispered the man's name before plunging his length deep inside of Eren in one thrust.

Eren screamed from the abrupt entry and from the pain that suddenly bloomed from his lower body part. He wriggled and tried to pull away but the hands that griped his hips were adamant in releasing him and kept him in place.

"L-Le…vi… mh… s-so… pain… ful… guh." Eren mumbled, tears falling down his cheeks once again from the pain.

Levi only continued to kiss Eren, distracting the man from the pain and instead pulled their tongues out to dance, sliding his own against Eren's and rubbing against each other. When Eren finally calm down and began to relax again, Levi slowly pulled back and then thrust back in, slow and steady in a rhythmic pace.

Eren moaned from the fullness he felt, both from his bottom being filled and his lips being kissed. He was dominated from both places and he couldn't help but to feel pleased when he shouldn't.

There was no longer the cold feeling he felt before, just the heated aggressiveness of the kiss and the force of each thrust as it hit his pleasure spot again and again. There was still dominance and control but it wasn't as cold as before, now it felt more right, more warm, more… just more.

Eren wanted more of it, despite not wanting it moments before.

"Ah! Levi! Mhn… Muh… M-more… Pl-ease… Ahn, Levi… Please!"

Eren blinked his eyes from tears and they hazed over with pleasure at each thrust, his lips tingled from the open mouthed kiss but he didn't care, he just wanted more of it.

Levi began hastening his pace, his thrust becoming more erratic and he grabbed Eren's erection and began to pump it, the pace just as chaotic as his thrusts. He stopped kissing Eren and instead moved to the man's neck and began to litter more bites and kisses there.

"Levi! I'm… ah! Mhn… c-cumming!"

Levi panted, eyes gleaming with something but Eren couldn't distinguish it from the tears blurring his vision to the heat from each pleasurable thrust.

Suddenly Levi stopped pumping Eren's length and slipped out of Eren, making the man moan in loss and disappointment. Instead he pumped his own cock and climaxed, spilling his seed all over Eren's face and chest, the white sticky liquid falling in to mix with the pink water and glitter.

His features were back to the cold indifference of before as he began untying Eren's wrists and pushed the man back in the tub filled with the mixture of spunk, tears, paint and glitter.

Eren was at a loss, erection still rock hard solid and felt empty and hollow from the unfinished orgasm.

"I hope you learned your lesson now. I don't exactly enjoy punishing you, despite what you might think."

Then he left.

Leaving one Eren Jaeger very much confused with his sanity and his hand for company in his venture for orgasm.

A/N: Hey guys, so here it is, smut. I hope it was good enough, been years since I wrote my last smut scene so yeah. Enjoy! BTW don't be shy guys, drop me an ask or comment over at tumblr! I'd like to get to know my readers and any prompts for 3 sentence fics are very much welcome! I'd also like to know what you guys would want me to write about next for the Little Eren fic I have~ See you guys next chapter! ^w^


	5. Scene 5: Time Out!

Title: Pure Romance

Pairing: Riren (LevixEren, bottom!Eren)

Warning: BDSM relationship, coercion, dub-con, lots of smex, basically porn, porn everywhere. Oh, also may be OOC since Eren may have developed some sort of Tsundere/Masochism for Levi. So please don't read if you're queasy about these things.

Summary: Apathy & Indifference… and then some.

Scene 5: Time Out!

Eren carefully reviewed everything. Eren carefully reviewed everything about the day before, from the moment his plans failed to the moment he was accosted and molested in the bathroom. He shuddered at the thought but continued to replay the scene over in his head.

'I don't get it, why did he sound so fucking sad? I'm the one who's supposed to be sad here! I'm the one who was raped!' Eren mentally fumed, growling angrily as he clutched his fluffy pillow close to his chest.

And before any one of you audiences start to think that it was or wasn't rape, it wasn't, maybe just a little bit of obscure consent along the lines, bordering on manipulation. He wasn't thinking straight.

Eren sighed and slumped in his seat on his bed, back rested on the headboard and allowed his limbs to relax, head falling to rest on the wood of his bed, eyes staring straight ahead, just watching his pale crème ceiling with dull green eyes.

'His tone… when he left me… it was so heartbreaking, I shouldn't feel sad for him, I shouldn't. He attacked me! But for some reason, I do. Then his touches… It's like my body knows how to respond to him even when my mind doesn't. Why? What's the reason behind all this?'

Eren sighed, deeply unsettled by what happened yesterday and now he can't even bring himself to continue his written work! He grumbled and stood from the bed, deciding that maybe lunch will help better his thoughts. The brat has long gone to school so he has the whole house to himself, thankfully.

He doesn't know how to face that brat just yet. Too much happening too soon.

When he left his room for the kitchen he didn't expect anyone to be there, even less that brat of a sadist! He was supposed to be at school!

Eren stood rigidly straight with a grimace on his face as he came face to face with the last person he ever wanted to meet this day. His eyebrow twitched in unsettled nerves, he could still feel the strength from that brat's arms so he's not exactly keen on having to share one tiny and cramped room with said brat. (Pardon our beloved writer, he's being a drama queen, his kitchen is not tiny, nor is it cramped so he does have room to escape, then again that never stopped Levi before, so he may have a valid point.)

"Er…" Eren stiffened when that cold narrow eyes went and glared at him, he could literally feel the sweat pour down his spine in his nervousness.

Thankfully said brat just stared at him and then went back to his food, eating his lunch like Eren's existence never mattered in the room.

Odd, very odd indeed.

However, Eren isn't going to risk it and just went to get himself a plate of meat and vegetables the brat had cooked and took it to his room to eat instead, eating with the brat in the kitchen is just too much nerve wracking tension and Eren doesn't want another repeat of yesterday. Despite what the brat may have said when he left.

A deed is still a deed, after all.

And what's done is done.

"So! Lunch~" Eren happily dug in to his meal, however soon he found himself loosing apetite when thoughts of yesterday's events plagued him constantly. He put his fork down and sighed at the half eaten plate of meat and veggies. Such a waste if he doesn't finish them off, but his stomach can't take anymore because of the nerves accumulated through the evening till now.

Did he mention he couldn't sleep? Yes, Eren Jaeger, the famous novelist, couldn't sleep because a hormonal teenaged had sex with him last night.

"Argh! I'm going to get eye bugs and my body clock is going to get so messed up, as if it's not messed up already before! Plus my complexion! Can you imagine what that stupid horse face would say?!"

Eren tried to rant his frustrations out but it isn't working. He was still stupidly miserable and he doesn't know why!

And shouldn't that stupid brat be in school anyways?! Why the fuck is he still here anyways?!

"That does it! I'm pissed, I'm supposed to be the one moping around not him!" Eren barged out of his room and stomped his way back in the kitchen, glaring hard and coldly at the seated form of one Levi.

He pointed at the teen with an accusing finger. "You! You don't have the right! No! You don't have the right to do that to me and be all this mopey sad ass mess! I'm supposed to be the one who's sad, fucker! You fucked me not the other way around! But do you see me being a little shit skipping class and lingering around the house like a stupid ass?! No! So stop moping and go to school, you big ass dickhead!"

What possessed him to rant and blame the brat in front of said brat, who has unbelievable strength and the one who brutally fucked him yesterday and left him still rock hard, no one would know but it is no short of amazing really. Especially once, Eren has realized what he's done.

"Er…" Eren once again stiffened in panic at the cold dangerous glare thrown his way by the brat living in his house. "I'm just going to… yeah." He made to turn and leave but the sigh from behind his in unsettlingly calm and not in anger or rage.

"You're right though." That coming from Levi is even more unsettling!

Eren turned around in shock and surprise at those words, seeing the brat just sitting there, shuffling the bunch of meat around with a fork, a forlorn and sad look in his eyes as he stared down at his food.

"I have no right and for that I am sorry, however, you pushed me to my limits and you are just to blame for any actions I may have taken. But yes, they were too much and I acknowledge that, so now that everything is settled, I won't bother you with anything you have to do in your life so long as it does not bother me in any way with mine. That includes cleanliness; you can go be a pig in your room but not in the kitchen or mine. Otherwise, have fun with whatever you do in your life. I'm done." Levi stated coldly, eyes staring hard and straight into Eren's green eyes.

That must have been the longest Eren has heard the brat talk.

Wait, Levi wasn't going to mess with him anymore, so long as he doesn't go messing up the kitchen, right? That he could deal with. That's great! Eren smiled and nodded, happily going back to his room. That was good, now he could type in peace.

'But if it's supposed to be a good idea, why does my heart throb at those words?'

Eren shrugged it off and forced himself to finish his meal and maybe get back to typing and continuing his story.

Still, at the back of his mind, he could feel his heart ache in a constant beat.

After saying all those things, Levi decided to leave the house. He grabbed his set of keys and left, going for a walk might calm his mind. Soon he found himself heading for the usual hang out, Hanji and his friends already there.

"Hey, boss! We missed you at school did you cut classes? That's quite rare." One of his friends asked him, a girl with hair tied in pigtails, she wasn't the brightest of the bunch but she's got guts and determination in her side.

Now that Levi thought about it, she reminds him a little bit of Eren.

"No, I was absent, didn't feel well to go to school. What's the update on our territory?" He sighed, taking a seat on his usual, which was the plush chair pushed to the back of the abandoned store house, a side table was beside the chair and to the other side of the table sat Hanji on a ripped old couch, her legs propped on the coffee table set in front of the said couch, idly flipping through channels from the remote. The tv was set on a crate box, several inches away from the couch and coffee table.

Beside his plush chair was another couch, slightly ripped and an old screwdriver was it's makeshift leg, there sat the previous mentioned girl and beside her a boy with a serious façade, they both regarded Levi with respect.

"Everything's the same as yesterday, we collected this month's pay as well as the debts from our clients. We've also split it up 50-50 between us already, yours is in your usual drawer." The boy answered Levi question, taking out a notebook from his bag and began to do his homework.

"Thank you, Farlan. Any lessons I missed?"

This time the girl responded with a bit of enthusiasm. "Not much, but then you'd do well in class even if you get a week's absence, Levi."

Levi only scoffed at that but acknowledged the praise. "Any homework then?"

"Actually yeah there is, just Math and History." She gave the copies to Levi for the teen to answer.

"Thanks Isabel." Levi took his copy and stood to leave.

"Leaving so soon, oh mighty wondrous leader?" Hanji called out from her seat, eyes glinting with obvious interest and mischief.

Levi glared at her and tch'd. "I have other business to attend to, I just came here to get updates as usual." He took his discarded jacket from the coat rack by the makeshift door they made.

"Something tells me this has to do with your new room mate. Why, trouble in paradise?" She giggled at the cold glare she received. 'Bingo.' "So it is your new room mate! Why? What happened? Did you scare him with your face?"

Levi sighed and rubbed his forehead, this is why he was so against Hanji joining them, but then she has her uses. "It's none of your business, shitty glasses. Don't you have your own room mate to trouble with?" Although with Hanji, it's more like she's the trouble than the roommate.

"Moblit's fine! At least he's not some old writer with a childish mentality."

Levi stiffened and his glare became more cold, more cutting edge than before.

Farlan and Isabel decided it was wise to ignore those two and focus with studies.

Hanji could learn from those two, however, she's mad as a hatter and has no sense of self-preservation.

"Aha! I was right! So you did do something! I knew it! You came out to strong didn't you?! That's why he now loathes you and with your manipulative ways, I bet he's all confused right now!"

Levi's eyebrow twitched and he was exuding dark auras, however our blind oblivious dear four eyed Hanji was still lost in her exclamations and too numbd to feel the rising disaster she'd created.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Levi I told you, you should be more calm and romantic in your advances! He's not about to forgive you now for what you've done, I bet you guys had sex already, rather you must've pushed and coerced him into commiting sex in the first place, I bet he got so traumatized, tsk! Such a brute, Levi!" She wagged a finger in disagreement and continued to barrel on without a care.

Levi's posture tightened and he took a step forward, towards Hanji's location, sprawled out on the couch, like some lazy ass king.

"Levi, Levi, Levi If you wanted to get in on his pants so soon you should've serenade him, you know? Like romantic! A date, dinner or movie, with flowers and chocolates, those crappy romantic shit, he's a writer right? He'd so get in on the mood! Plus you could've gone for my advice! I have loads to tell you! I even have that bo-"

Her voice was muffled by Levi shoving a rolled up piece of newspaper in her mouth, the he proceeded to tie her feet with the rope by the coat rack and pull her from the store room to hang her upside down in the adjoining bathroom, making her hang there, he took hold of her and with a mighty swipe, twirled her body round and round, making her feel dizzy.

"Stupid shitty glasses, who couldn't shut her big ass trap." He left the bathroom and faced the two pairs of eyes on his form. "Get her down after she pleads, begs and says Levi is awesome and a good boss, otherwise, she stays there the whole night, I don't care if it will lead her to nose bleed and eventually blood loss. The stupid fucker deserves to be dizzy as fuck."

With that he left with a bang of the door.

The poor makeshift wooden door couldn't handle the strength and fell down from it's latch.

Farlan sighed. Seems like he'll be needed to fix that door again.

A/N: Sorry no sex but they needed a time out from each other, besides think of this as UST man. Eventually the sex will be up again and more hotter than ever. xD


End file.
